User talk:Malum.EXE
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Teams Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Brawling Page! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Benjiboy321 (Talk) 14:40, March 22, 2010 Ready? Muhahahahaha! Are you ready to Brawl Malum.EXE/Kevin? I am waiting for you! Agent A- The Twilight Brawler 17:50, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Age lol but I'm almost there anyways ^.^ ILikeLyke 00:02, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Power Level If a card does not have a Level number, it's level is zero, and can be played as soon as the card says it can. all cards pre-Gundalian Invaders are Level zero, and a few of the new ones also are Level zero. Brawl Come on, Lets Finish this!! Agent A- The Midnight Brawler 23:42, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Nice Brawling Skills Good Game Malum. EXE you did very good. *Shakes Hands*. Could I perhaps join your Haos Team? Agent A- The Midnight Brawler 22:11, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Cool Thanks Thanks for letting me join your team! Agent A- The Midnight Brawler 02:09, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Brawl Yo, Kevin, we have a Brawl waiting on you!!!!! Agent A- Grammar is the Key to sucess 00:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) A Challenge Hello Kevin, I challenge you! If you are not aware of who I am, I am the leader of Team Ventus and a member of Benjiboy's team. Also, how about my Team Ventus and your Haos being rival teams? Later. Wacka wacka doodoo yeah 15:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Bakuhorma Keep it up! You are great at doing your job and you should keep up the good work. You are continuing being a Crat. Congrats! --Benji ILikeLyke Whoa, he is on our team now? Cool! Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! 01:46, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I see... Is he a Haos Brawler? Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! 02:00, April 5, 2010 (UTC) As of now I am just as good a Haos brawler as an Aquos. Just wanna expand my horizons. Oh and Kevin thanks for the welcome! ILikeLyke 03:45, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah and we both have Lumagrowls! I noticed that too! Although I will be switching it with a clear Hyper Dragonoid for future battles. ILikeLyke 03:47, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I am Drago99 of team ventus there will be fierce battles between us. we will crush you MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry I got a little carried away their like Hydron I almost went insane Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! 23:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Disneyland and Proctors Hey Kevin, I will be on vacation for the next 2 days, so can you put your brawl with Horma on hold? If not then you will have to find yourselves a temporary proctor until I come back. Helios: Sorry for the inconvienece. Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! 02:29, April 7, 2010 (UTC) What Hello Kevin, this is Bakulomar. I used to be on Team Haos, but my name was removed from the list. Can you put it back on? I think Benji took it off ILikeLyke 02:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ? Hey Kevin, are you in college or high school? I am only in 6th grade. --- James Heh! Come and get me, Kevin! Hahahahaha! I have you now!! ---James GOOD JOB wow, good job Kevin! You did awesome! ---James New Team Hello Kevin! Lomar and I have organized a new team! We invite you to be the Haos brawler on our team! Our team is called All Star Brawlers, and we will brawl together on Dimensions! So, will you join? --- James No I haven't but I'll try to listen to it-Bakulomar GERRYMANDER! Yo Whatsup? Agent A- Just some advice! 17:28, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Nothing, what does nm mean? Agent A- Just some advice! 01:26, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Userpage Nice pictures! Agent A- Just some advice! 22:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC) The 1st Show Brawl... Hey Kevin, do you want to be the first to play a "show Brawl"? I would like to try it... Please? Agent A- Gate Card OPEN! 22:12, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Brawling Mania!!!!!!! Let's continue our show Brawl! In addition to the show brawl, would you like to join me in a tag team brawl against Horma and Lomar? Agent A- Rise, Helios MK2!!! 01:12, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay then, have fun with your Megaman Game! I liked it too. Agent A- Rise, Helios MK2!!! 13:51, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kevin, do you wanna brawl? -Bakulomar GERRYMANDER! = Tournament!!! = Hey Kevin, Me and Horma are hosting a tournament, come and sign up! -Bakulomar GERRYMANDER! Come-on Kevin! It will me more fun with you around... (Are you done with the Megaman game yet?) Agent A- Rise, Helios MK2!!! 17:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Did you REALLY sign-up? Come-on you got a brawl against Okniwy coming up! Agent A- Rise, Helios MK2!!! 14:14, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Tag Team Tournament!!! I know, you are kind of busy, but would you like to be my Tag Team partner in the upcoming Tag Team Tournament? Agent A- Rise, Helios MK2!!! 23:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) So, what should our team name be? By the way, Helios has laringitis(is that what it's called) and has lost his voice, so my current Guardian is my Darkus Dual Hydranoid; George and Martha... Agent A- Rise, Helios MK2!!! 03:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Pleez James: Hey, since ur a crat can Lomar and I be admins? Or at least official tournament organizers? Hmm. Is Black Ace.EXE one of yours? http://bakuganteams.wikia.com/wiki/User:Black_Ace.EXE Lyke - Cù Sìth Ascendant 21:08, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ? Can Lomar and I be admins?? We are like the only people who are not. Please?? Great Aether! 12:46, July 2, 2010 (UTC)